


A New Charge

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan muses about Sarah and the circumstances in which she had been brought to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for a drabble tree challenge in which everyone took a sentence from any already posted fic and incorporated it into a new fic. 
> 
> The sentence I took for this was:   
> "Sara sat crossed-legged on the floor of her room."

Sarah sat crossed-legged on the floor of her room. Her arms also crossed, she looked like a monument of rejection. She had an epic frown on her forehead and her mouth was a thin line. Everything about her screamed "don't touch me! Don't even talk to me!". 

Siobhan looked at her and sighed. Poor baby. She didn't know any details about what she had been through, but with what she knew from the foster system, she could imagine. And the way in which Sarah had been brought here also told her something. Though most children came to her in dubious circumstances, this one took the cake. 

Illegal experiments on children? Cloning? Someone blowing up people? Not that she was not used to quite a bit of violence, but that sounded really bad. Well, she always had her trusted rifles. 

But she knew this time it wasn't enough. Professor Duncan had been clear about that and Carlton seemed to trust him. They needed to go away. Far away. 

She wondered how Felix would feel about moving to America.


End file.
